


Kiss of Life

by Persiflage



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, First Kiss, Inspired by Fanart, Older Man/Younger Woman, POV Skye | Daisy Johnson, Season/Series 04, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 02:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11004393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: Daisy has to save Coulson's life - again!





	Kiss of Life

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet was written for youcantouchlola and inspired by [this fanart](https://youcantouchlola.tumblr.com/post/160986541973/my-otp-based-on-episode-4x21-fic-writers-needed).

"You're all I've got," Daisy tells Phil, looking down at him. "My mom's dead, my dad doesn't know me, or himself. I wasn't gonna let you die again." She's just had to give him the kiss of life and bring him back after he nearly died – again. "I can't – " She swallows hard, and Phil sits up, then wraps his arms around her, holding her as delicately as if she's the flower she's named after. "I can't lose you, Phil." 

"Daisy," he says, and presses his lips to her forehead, then both her cheeks, which she only now notices are wet with tears. "You shouldn't have risked everything for me." His voice is a whisper. "But I'm so grateful you did."

They hold each other for long moments, then the floor beneath them shakes violently.

"Hadn't we better get out of here?" he suggests. "Where are the others?"

"Headed towards the pod," she tells him, and they help each other up from the floor – which shudders again. "I'm pretty sure those are missiles."

"Feels like it," he agrees, and they make their way, stumbling every now and again, back through the oil rig and out into the sea-spray-laden air. Elena is leaning out of the pod, screaming at them to hurry as they stagger towards her.

She and May drag Daisy and Phil across the threshold, then the pod's zooming upwards, and May demands, "What took you so long?"

Daisy shakes her head. "He nearly died in there."

May does her not-rolling-my-eyes face, and Daisy suddenly feels overwhelmingly happy: yes, things are still shitty: AIDA's got Fitz, Mack's in a pretty bad way, and May's not an awful lot better; Mace is dead, she's lost Trip again, and Mack's lost his beautiful, smart little girl – but she got them out, and she's going to stop AIDA, going to take the Framework to pieces – they are going to beat the murderbot.

Best of all, Phil's not dead.


End file.
